


Sydney's Latest Dream

by Stuckfan



Category: Sydney to the Max (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Sydney is dreaming about the 90s again. What will happen this time?
Relationships: Sydney Reynolds/Olive Rozalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sydney's Latest Dream

Sydney looked around, the 90s. Again. Last time I was scared about going back to school, that video was so bad. Yet, I learned how to turn it around and now my friends and I have a great laugh. Everyone was dress in the old styles, I look down to find a mid drift shirt and ripped jeans. Works in a weird way. "Sydney, what are we doing here?"

I look over to see my best friend Olive standing there looking around at bedroom. I'm in my room, only not because it is Max's. My teenage father. Max is no where around, hopefully out with Leo and not coming back anytime soon. " I don't know. Last time we were here there was a purpose. I guess we need to find out what it is this time."

I grab Olive's hand and lead her out the door. We run into my much younger grandmother. " What are you two doing here?" she asks.

"Max was suppose to meet us here, he said to wait in his room." I stammer out " Is that ok?" She looks us over and smiles sweetly," Of course, you two must be a part of Max's surprise. I'll send him and Leo up as soon as they get here. You two get ready ok?"

I have never been more confused, but I think it is best if we play along. " Ummm... ok. We'll just wait here" We go back into room. "What was that? What surprise? Get ready for what?" I blurt out. Olive just looks back at me confused as I.

We scout out the room looking for clues, yes scouting sounds better than snooping. We don't find anything that tells us what to expect. We do find my dad's childhood stash of porno magazines. I have to say I'm a bit impressed. I didn't think he had it in him.

I'm sitting on the bed, bored and tired. Olive is going through the porn magazines one by one. She keep laughing at the expressions on the women's faces. " Look at this one" she lift the magazine to me. " She is like,' Come get some' like any girl would do that" Olive laughs. She is enthralled, me I just like looking at the sex pictures. I have been thinking about sex for a while now.

What will it be like, who will I do it with, and my deepest darkest secret. What would it be like to be with a girl. Yes, I'm have been thinking about sex with another girl. I mean who wouldn't, girls are so much prettier than guys. But those are just thoughts I dare not talk about. No one knows and I don't plan on telling anyone.

"Olive, if you could have sex with anyone, who would you choose?" I interrupt her latest joke about sex. She looks me in the eye, "That is a good question. I really don't know. I know I want my first time to be something special. Something I will never forget. What about you?"

I am a little surprised she doesn't have some celebrity as a stock answer. " I agree with you. Special would be great. Can I ask you something...something personal?" "You don't even need to ask that Sydney, you are my best friend. Ask me whatever you want."

I take a deep breath, summoning my courage, "You ever think about girls...you know like sexually?"

Olive laughs lightly," Oh that!" I'm mortified about what she may say next, " Of course I have. I mean look at them" holding the magazine up " These pictures are funny as hell, and in no way real, but they are beautiful. Who wouldn't want to be with them? I would. I think about it sometimes." Her confession lifts my spirits, I reach out and hug her. "Oh, Olive I thought I was the only one. I felt like a freak"

Olive pulls back to look me in the eye, " No Sydney, never." I sit there, staring into her eyes, for way too long. I break contact and look around awkwardly, " So, how much longer do you think we will need to wait" " I don't know, but you want to do something to pass the time?"

"And what would that be Olive?" She looks at me with mischief in her eyes. " Well, we have both thought about girls. I was thinking maybe we could try kissing." I look her over to see if she is serious or just messing with me, but all I see is complete honesty and trust. "I would like that" I finally answer. Her smile is so big and bright, I should have answered faster.

I scoot closer to her and watch as she nervously licks her lips. As our eyes close and lips meet, I am transported to a magical place. At least that is how it feels. Corny I know, but how else to describe this kiss. We are both nervous, at first, not sure what to do or how to react. Then our bodies take over and seem to know what it wants, and it wants to taste Olive. The kiss deepens and I embrace her, pulling Olive in. She responds with her hands pulling my hips in, forcing me to collapse on top of her.

We laugh a bit, but quickly go back to kissing. I feel her hands go up and down my back. No further, no matter how much I wish she would. My hand is on her stomach, careful not to tickle her, I draw little circles with my fingers. I can feel her muscles tense up and relax as we kiss. At some point, a finger of mine is caught on the hem of her shirt. Without thinking I lift it up a bit and freeze as soon as I realize what I just did. Olive, is still as a stone before I feel her relax. " I don't mind" she whispers.

I pull her shirt up further, revealing at cute pink bra. Olive smiles at my reaction, but says nothing. I think she is waiting to see what I'll do next. Knowing she won't let me do anything she doesn't want, I cup one of her breast. This is the first time I've touch anyone in a sexual way. I am scared and excited at the same time. Olive moans lightly at my touch, her way of letting me know to keep going. I start to fondle her and I lean in and start kissing her again. Our makeout session is much hotter now. Her hands start to grab my butt and I like it.

I don't know how long this goes on, it could be hours or days, but is really only minutes I'm sure, but Olive seems ready to take the next step as she lifts my shirt over my head. I look down, hoping I put on a good bra, oh thank god I did. It is red and sexy, with a lace trim. I don't see it long, because Olive has unhooked it, without my noticing. As my boobs are staring at me, I remember that Olive is looking too. My eyes dash to her and I see her taking my body in, it seems to please her and any doubt I may have is removed when, " Oh Sydney. You are so beautiful."

Her hands make contact with my bare breast, her thumbs playing with my erect nipples. All I can do it moan as I come to terms with the new sensations I'm feeling. Somehow, I don't know when, Olive's bra is off and her nipples inviting. My lips make contact with one. I use my tongue to play with it, not really sure if what I'm doing is right, but trying anyway. Olive is fumbling with my pants as I focus on her breast. "Don't stop" she encourages me.

My panties follow my pants quickly along with Olive's. Nothing is holding us back anymore. Our hands, mouths, and bodies are connected to each other however we can think to do it. I don't really know how, we are doing this. One second my lips are one her, the next her are on my nipple, after that I'm on my back and Olive is between my legs. Before I can process or even protest she is licking me. "OLIVE!" I yelp in surprise.

She stops and looks at me worried. "Don't stop now" I tell her exasperated. I spent the next few minutes in heaven. I have played with myself before, but I have never felt anything like this. I don't know how she seems to know what my body want, but Olive is everywhere I want her before I even know what I want. "Olive, whatever you are doing, it is heaven" I manage to get out. I moan and scream. I feel my body being taken to new heights, and when I cum it is better than I ever had before. Olive responds with glee, happy to have given me my first real orgasm.

"Olive, that was wonderful, perfect, heavenly." I exclaim as I pull her up to me, kissing her. When did kissing ends, I push her on her back. Watching her bounce slightly as her body settles down. She is beautiful and I tell her so. Her red blush is striking against her milky skin. I lower myself down and try to give her everything she has done for me. I do what I can, and her moaning says I'm doing something right.

"Sydney, keep going. YES YES" I hear as I try to step it up. I want her to feel how much this means to me. I want her to feel my love for her. This may have started as an bit of experiment, and maybe that is all it will be, but right now in this moment. I love her. I love her like a woman love a partner.

Her climax is wonderful, all pleasure and power. Her legs close around my head, holding me. I don't mind at all. When she calms down we hold each other. Talking softly, touching each other softly. We don't notice the door open, we don't' notice my teenage father and his best friend staring at our nude bodies in his bed, we don't notice the hard-ons forming in their pants.


End file.
